


Klance Prompts

by WarriorZ253



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunch of one shots in one chapter, Fluff, Its keith and lance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sweet, competitions, klance, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorZ253/pseuds/WarriorZ253
Summary: From a friendly klance competition to a salty prank, here are a few one shots that are pretty short, grouped together for your entertainment.





	Klance Prompts

**Flirty Klance**

“Hey Keith?” Lance looks up from the glowing cube in his hand, a small smirk on his face. He set the Rubik's-cube-alike toy to the side, sitting up fully. 

“Yeah?” Keith responds, glancing up at Lance briefly before continuing to (try) to read the altean book.

“How do you spell me?” Keith frowns, evidently confused.

“You don't know how to spell your own name?” Lance sighs, visibly annoyed that his plan backfires. “What? Do you mean your birthday? Your age?” 

“No, Keith. I meant the actual word, ‘me’.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, blatantly oblivious to the trick Lance was planning.

“Oh. You serious?” Lance nodded yes, praying that he would actually get to go through his plan. “M-E.”

“You forgot the ‘D’.” Lance bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. 

“Med? Did you want to spell med?” 

“No! Me! Spell the word me!” 

“But there's no D in me.” The red paladin pointed out. 

“Not yet.” Lance shot his famous finger guns, hoping that Keith would get it. 

“Wait.” Keith let the book slide away from his lap, a shocked expression on his face.

“Wait. There's no d in me?” 

“Like I said, not yet.” He winked.

“Are you trying to say you want to fuck me?” Keith's voice was flat, unamused. Lance choked on his own spit, flustered.

“No! I was trying to flirt with you!”

“You said you wanted to fuck me by beating around the bush.” He grew a lopsided smile. “Oh wait! You were flirting with me!” Lance exaggerated a relieved faint, hand resting in his forehead.

“Finally!” Keith smirked at his fake exasperated exclamation. 

“You, Lance,” Keith joked. “Are the paragon of drama.” He heard that from somewhere…where? .

Oh yeah! It was from Pidge!

“You stole that from Pidge!” He declared, shooting an accused finger at Keith. He rolled off the lounge chair, before standing up quickly.

“At least I used it correctly.” Keith retorted playfully.

“Hey! Get back here!” Lance chased after his boyfriend, who raced down the nearest hallway.

Their footsteps echoed off the walls, and for once, Lance forgot about his homesickness.

 

<><><><><>

 

**Competition of ‘I'm the greatest boyfriend ever’**

“I can, and I will most definitely be the greatest boyfriend in the entire universe!” Lance pronounced, a grin on his face.

“Nah.” Keith gave Lance a blank stare. “I already took that honor.” 

“Are they arguing again?” Allura sighed, hip cocked to the side.

“They're fighting about who's the better boyfriend.” Pidge confirmed in an annoyed announcement. Hunk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Aren't they in the same relationship?” Pidge nodded to confirm his question.

“That position hasn't been given to anybody,  _ yet.”  _ Lance smirked. Keith showed an offended expression. The two began to bicker again, while the trio watching them returned to their conversation.

“So…why would they need to argue?” Allura traveled her focus back to the youngest earthling in the group.

“Because they're Keith and Lance.” Pidge responded sarcastically. “It's in their nature.”.

“That's…the most strangest thing I've ever seen.” Hunk scratched the back of his head, miffed by the strange conclusion. 

“We're in space with mechanical lions, and  _ that's  _ your definition of strange?” Pidge questioned, disbelief detected in her voice. 

“What?” Hunk defended himself. “It's apart of the norm now.”

“Whatever does norm mean?” Allura asked, puzzled by Hunk’s use of words. 

“Ugh, it means normal.” Pidge shot him an annoyed expression, while Hunk shrugged in defense.

“I've been around Lance too much.”

“Just watch, Allura.” Pidge grinned. “It'll take its fall.”

***

“On the first day of the boyfriend competition, Keith's amazing boyfriend gave to him, 8 beautiful and weird looking flowers from Bonarys.” Keith passed him a perplexed look, and took the blue flowers. 

“First off, was that to the tune of Twelve Days of Christmas? Second off, where did you get these?” 

“Yes, congratulations for having some type of musical sense. And I just told you: from Bonarys. Allura stopped there while you were sleeping to get some type of plant. I asked her if these were harmful and she ran some diagnostic tests on them. Yadda yadda, they're okay.” Keith took the flowers, suddenly flustered.

“Well thank you, wonderful boyfriend.” Lance smiled at his proclamation. “I guess tomorrow I'll just have to beat you. And why didn't Allura wake me up?”

“First off, you'll never beat me. Second off, I uh…might've told her you have nightmares and you needed sleep?” Lance fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Well…thank you.” Keith was both annoyed and flattered that he lied for him so he could get sleep. Lance looked up, red in the face.

“Now go away so I can plan on what to get you!” Keith cradled the flowers in one hand, and made a shooing motion with the other.

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek as a farewell, and smirked at him, before running off.

***

It was known throughout the castle that Lance and Keith went and fell asleep together, so it was a horrendous surprise when Lance woke up without Keith in his arms. 

_ What if he was taken?? _

He reasoned to himself that Allura would've set off the alarms if that were to happen, but worry still haunted him, so he immediately left the room in search of his boyfriend.

First, he checked the training room. He groaned in exasperation when Keith wasn't there, and headed next for the lounge room. Thankfully, there was messy scribbling on an Altean device.

_ Lance, _

_ Meet me in the second floor, third door to the left room. _

_ Keith _

Now with a destination in mind, Lance rushed to the elevator, thanking Coran for fixing it up.

Once He figured out how to get to the second floor, he hurried to the third door on the left, hoping that he wouldn't have to look for him elsewhere.

When the doors whooshed open, Lance dropped his jaw in astoundment, shocked by the development before him.

“You built a fort?!” Lance exclaimed, rushing over to the thin, blue blanketed fort. Keith was leaning against the wall, a smug look on his face.

“Perhaps.” Lance shot him a narrowed and suspicious gaze, but nevertheless, ran to him, collecting him into a well earned hug. 

Keith patted his back in an awkward attempt to make it less awkward, shocked by the hug attack.

“Thanks, Keith!” Lance hid his red face in his chest.

“Does this mean I win?” Keith asked.

“Not a chance.”

***

The challenges went from there. The next day (after they had an unbelievably boring diplomatic mission), Lance surprised Keith with the X-Files that were hidden in Pidge’s computer. He had absolutely no idea how they got them, but he was grateful.

The day after that, Keith astounded Lance with a proper day at the Altean pool, asking Allura to turn off the gravity in the room so they could swim in it.

On Lance's last chance to surprise his boyfriend, he took Keith on a ride around a green moon, an average thing they could do if they wanted to, but the gesture was sweet and romantic. 

However, Lance was out of the game by what Keith granted him.

***

Lance did not enjoy being woken up by alarms. He hated the drills, or the stupid galra ruining his sleep.

After he willingly got up, he tiredly glanced around the room, barely missing the piece of candy on the floor, right by the entrance. “What the hell?” He muttered, inspecting the candy from afar. Once he was closer, he could determine it was a candy kiss.

_ How the fuck did Allura get her hands on these? _

He followed the trail (of course, after unwrapping the delicious treat and eating it) that seemed to have been set out for him, shoving the candies in his jeans pockets. 

After fifteen of them, his pockets began to get fill, so he was cradling the rest to his chest. He was overjoyed to find this enjoyable treat, and he planned to share them with the rest of the group.

However, the eight or nine that were in his arms fell on the ground with several light thumps, and he teared up at the sight before him.

“Home?” He whispered, stepping forward. The view of earth was never so beautiful. “Keith?”

Keith had a soft expression, his blue gray eyes glancing at Lance gently.

“Did you…do this?” 

“Yeah.” His footsteps grew louder as he came closer to Lance. “I managed to convince Allura to give us a break. Hunk granted me some insight of What candy you liked, so I took Red and stopped by a store real fast, and stole some kisses.” He offered a guilty smile.

“I hope you don't mind.”

“Oh my…Keith? You…?”

“Well, he had to convince me as well.” Shiro gave him a comforting smile. “Coran was with it from the start.

“Yes, I wish I could go home to Altea now.” A blissful look was on Coran’s face.

“You have two Earth weeks before we have to go back. No doubt they’re planning an attack now. Each one of you will have to circle earth every earth day, to make sure the galra aren't near.” Lance heard nothing that came from Allura, and simply took Keith in a tight hug.

“Well…that didn't go in a train wreck?” Pidge questioned. Hunk shrugged in response.

“I'm just glad my best friends happy.” 

“Oh Keith…was this for the competition?” He pushed him back slightly.

“No…I could see you were homesick.” He laughed, but it was the sad kind of laughter. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let that happen?” Lance had a few joyful tears slipping down his cheeks, and Keith thumbed them away gently.

“A bad one….?” 

“That's right. But I won't let that happen.” Keith pulled him back into a hug tightly. “Nunca te dejaré ir, mi amor.” 

“Where'd you learn that?” Lance mumbled into his shoulder.

“No importa. No mientras estoy aquí.” 

“Entonces te amo, te quiero mucho Gracias, Keith. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí..”

**Translate:**

**Nunca te dejaré ir, mi amor: I'll never let you go, my love**

**No importa. No mientras estoy aquí: Does not matter. Now while I'm here.**

**Entonces te amo, te quiero mucho Gracias, Keith. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí: Then I love you, I love you so much. Thank you, Keith. You have no idea how much this means to me:**

**Keith's Spanish is like this on purpose. Because he's not fluent in it, this is how it sounds to Lance.**

 

<><><><><>

 

**Surprise!**

Lance was unpleasantly woken up by the obnoxious sound of his phone ringing. With a frustrated and sleepy groan, he reached over for the device, and answered the call.

“Hello?” He answered groggily, squinting his eyes from the bright light.

“Lance, you do realize it's 1 in the afternoon?” The sound of his boyfriend scolding him both lifted his mood and strangely amused him.

“I'm aware.”

“Okay…anyways, can you get dressed and meet me at the beach? Allura’s throwing a beach party, and she wants you there.” Lance perked up at.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in thirty minutes.” Lance responded, sitting up. 

“Okay, can't wait to see you, love.” Lance laughed softly at his pet name, and offered his own goodbye before hanging up.

Twenty five minutes later, he arrived at the beach, a starbucks latte for himself and a black coffee for Keith.

He got out of the car, grabbed the drinks and shut the door loudly, announcing his arrival.

“I'm here!” They always met on the East side of the beach, because rarely anybody headed out there. 

“Holy…shit.” The drinks hit the sand with a splat, coffee and latte mixing together slowly.

“What the hell?” He furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. “Pidge…why the fuck are you in a dress?” 

Pidge was rarely in anything fancy, seeing as she was a tech person. 

But true to his sight, she was in a short, flowy green dress, with one of the sleeves in a rumpled state.

She smiled.

“Oh, I just felt girly today.” She shrugged nonchalantly, as though it was normal for her.

“Uh…okay?” His eyes followed up to the water, where he spotted Hunk and Shiro next. 

They both were in nice, button up shirts and blue jeans. 

“This is fucking weird…” He muttered to himself. 

The next people in sight were Allura and Coran. Allura was in a silver, long dress, with blue earrings. Her normally long hair was put up in a tight bun

Coran himself was dressed similar to Shiro and Hunk, though he had his familiar, blue bow around his neck.

“What…?” His confusion far outlasted his awe. 

He blindly followed the group, not understanding why there were big smiled on their face. 

“Pidgeon?” He trailed off, not sure what to say. She tilted her head sideways, as if she was silently asking him to answer in own questions. 

After a while, the 5 parted, leaving a pathway for Lance to walk through.

“Keith…?” He hesitated, staring at his boyfriend in complete shock. 

Keith stared at Lance, hands fiddling with something in his hands. His lips were parted into a small smile. He had on a black tux, a blue tie underneath the suit. His eyes met Lance’s, and he froze. 

“What is this?” He managed to muster out, gesturing to everything.

The fancy clothes, the silent words, the formal behavior.

Keith seemed to panic for a second. He averted his gaze to the warm sand, hands trembling.

“Keith.” Shiro’s comforting voice broke through Keith's thoughts, and he took a deep breath, before walking slowly to Lance. 

His heart pounded wildly in his head.

He was suddenly hyperaware of every microscopic thing. 

Like the piece of lint on his t-shirt, or the black box in Keith's hand.

“Bare with me, okay?” A nervous chuckle fell through Keith's lips. “I didn't want to give you a practiced speech, because those aren't real. They're like a play, ya know? So I'm going to be speaking my thoughts.”

He took Lance's hand.

“Lance, when I first saw you, I thought, Damn, this guy's gonna find someone special to settle down with. It's not going to be me, but I wish it was.” He took a trembling breath.

“When we went on our first date, I was super nervous. I was scared I would mess up really bad, and you wouldn't want to date me. A million possibilities passed through my head. He'll hate me forever, or I'll freak him out. So when the only reality I wanted came true, I was overjoyed.”

“Lance, I love you. I say that without a trace of hesitation, because you're mine, and I'm yours, without a doubt. You took a frustrated orphan, a bitter loner, and changed him into a flustered teenager boy with a crush. And then it became so much more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you when you're hurt, or when you're angry. I want to be there at every argument, because we'll come out stronger. So, will you, Lance McClain, my one and only love of my life, marry me?” Keith was on one of his knees now, shaking fingers, the box open to reveal a beautiful, silver ring. 

Lance's eyes widened, astounded and shocked and complete. 

Two seconds passed before he realized what was happening.

And he answered without a source of reluctance.

“Oh my god…Keith Kogane, of course I'll marry you!” He fell on his knees, and carefully moved the box, giving it to an overjoyed Pidge. 

And he jumped onto him, causing them both to fall.

Laughter, happiness and joyful tears represented that day from now on.

“Happy 25TH birthday, love.” Keith whispered into his ear, pulling him tighter against his chest. 

Lance simply buried his face in his neck as a response, hiding the happy tears that fell from his dark blue eyes.

 

<><><><><>

 

**Salty and Sweet**

“This is going to be gold.” Lance snickered to himself, switching out the sugar with salt. Keith always drowned his coffee with it, and it annoyed Lance to death 

“You're gonna kill yourself drinking that much sugar.” He moaned. Keith shrugged in response.

So when Keith got up and poured heaping amounts of ‘sugar’ into his coffee as usual, Lance fought to keep on his straight face.

Until Keith drowned the whole entire coffee, without a single twitch in his face.

And the best part was his resting bitch face.

Keith only smiled sweetly, before putting the coffee cup in the sink. He slid forward slowly, until his pale hands were resting on his chin. He pushed his face upwards, and whispered something into his ear.

“You better be prepared for one hell of a night.” He let go of Lance’s chin gently, and left to who knows where.

“Fuck.”

 

<><><><><>

 

**Movie Night**

“Ready for movie night, Lance?” Hunk’s overjoyed voice crackled through the phone, and Lance snorted in response.

“Duh.”

“We’re watching Keith's favorite tonight.” Lance bit his tongue. 

“Got it.” 

He hung up, and Lance slowly pulled the covers off the bed. He pulled on some pajama clothes, and grabbed his favorite pillow. 

He felt overconfident today, but it’d always end the same way.

He would always end up bawling into his (read: Keith's) pillow. 

All because of Keith's stinking movie choices. He got in his ford ranger, slowly stroking the blue lightning taped on the side of the door before starting the engine and driving to Hunks home.

“Lance!” Hunk enveloped him into a warm hug, while Pidge slowly shrunk into the corner of the couch.

“Is the popcorn ready?’ He asked, knowing the answer.

“As always.” 

Funnily, his favorite movie was 50 first dates. Why, Lance never understood, but he was always happy to snuggle against him while watching the romantic comedy. 

_ At least, before.  _ Lance thought.

“Allura’s sick with the flu, so she can't be here..” Lance made a disappointed groan, though carried himself to the couch nevertheless. 

**(Yea time skips ha)**

Once the movie was over, it was 11:04. 

It was almost time.

Lance already felt the tears clouding his eyes.

“Two years ago, “Hunk began, voice trembling. “Keith and Shiro were on a trip, searching for a gift for Lance’s birthday. On the 29th of July, neither of them were heard from, and three hours later, it was revealed why.”

The candles and pictures of the group and the two adoptive brothers sat in top of the glass table. 

“They fell off a cliff, accidentally tearing off the side and over the wooden fence, into the crashing waves below. Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane will be missed by their family, friends and lovers dearly.” The trio say there sadly, mourning for the loss of their friends and Lance’s love. Ten minutes passed by quickly, and no more tears were to be shed.

“11:21.” Lance whimpered, the crickets chirping merrily outside. 

“11:22 is the time we were informed of our family's passing. They apologized for our loss, but the damage was done.” The candle’s fire colored the threes faces an orangish color.

“One for all,” Lance began, voice cracking.

“And all for one.”

<><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol the angst at the end  
> Seriously how do you put your Tumblr on here


End file.
